Switching Places
by DemonicImpact
Summary: The Tokyo Mew Mew gang have found a new Mew Aqua. And when they run into Kish, Tart, and Pie, who knows what'll happen, and there's a new girl in town.


"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!"

"Ribbon!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!"

"Strawberry!"

"Ribbon Mint Echo!"

"Check!"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

"Beat that Mr. Hamster man!" Pudding giggled.

Just as they expected, the hamster they were fighting gradually returned back to size, once they finally found the final Mew Aqua, things have been a lot easier.

"Dang. Another anima defeated thanks to the Tokyo Mew Mew." Ichigo sighed.

"I just wanna go home now." Lettuce sighed.

"No kidding." Mint a greed. "I hope Ryou gives us a day off after this."

"Do you want to come to my house?" Pudding asked. "You've never been to my house!"

"We've never met you're parents either." Mint reminded her.

"We went to you're house before, and we hadn't met you're parents." Ichigo corrected her.

"Well, I usually get a little bit self conscious when I'm hanging out with somebody I don't really know." Mint explained.

"You mean you don't like me???" Pudding's eyes filled with tears.

"What? Oh no! Pudding! I like you a lot!" Mint waved her hands to stop her.

"So you'll come?"

"I guess." Mint reluctantly said.

"I've gotta call my parents just to make sure." Lettuce told them.

"Ditto." Zakuro flipped her cell phone open.

So after it was okay with all of their parents, they started for Pudding's house.

"What is you're house like, Pudding?" Mint asked.

"It's cool!" Pudding answered.

"That's specific." Mint rolled her eyes.

"Come on Mint, you don't need to know what her house looks like, we're gonna be there in a few minutes." Ichigo told her.

"Sorry. It's just that-"

"We know you're self conscious, but you need to chill out! Pudding is one of you're best friends, if you can't trust her, who can you trust?" Lettuce asked.

Mint growled.

Once they got to Pudding's house they saw that there was nothing to worry about [A/N: Like there was anything to worry about in the first place]. Pudding's parents were divorced, so she lived with her mom. Which means there's only one person that Mint has to worry about. Even so, Pudding's mom is really nice. She is a doctor and makes a decent amount of money [A/N: And by decent I mean, whoa mama! She's rich!], so they have a decent house [A/N: It's big, but not as big as Mint and Zakuro's].

"What do you think of my house, Mint?" Pudding asked.

"It's nice! But not as nice as mine." Mint bragged.

"And what do you think of my mommy?"

"I'm not sure yet." Mint answered.

"Oh, I know you'll like her!"

So the first thing they decided to do was have a small snack to fill they're very tired of fighting bellies. They ate pudding (Pudding's favorite, banana flavored) and sodas (also Pudding's favorite, orange soda).

"Do you like my snacks?" Pudding asked, hopefully.

"Yea. But I'd prefer grape." Mint nodded in approval.

_I've never really noticed how judgmental Mint is. _Ichigo thought as she sipped her soda.

"What do you wanna do after this? You wanna play on the monkey bars? Or on my jungle gym?" Pudding was up and rarin' to go.

"I think we're a little too old for that kind of stuff, Pudding. But you can play and we'll just sit on the porch and talk or something." Lettuce smiled.

"Oh, okay." Pudding sounded disappointed.

So they all walked outside and let Pudding play on the jungle gym while they sat on the porch and finished they're snacks.

"Watch this guys! And this, and this, and this!" Pudding was hopping around the whole back yard like some kind of monkey.

"That's cool, Pudding!" Ichigo called out to her.

"Yea! This is funner than the circus!" Pudding giggled.

"I'm bored, I wanna go to the mall." Lettuce sighed.

"Me too." Ichigo agreed.

"Me three." Mint yawned.

"Hey, Pudding! Do you want to go to the mall with us???" Lettuce asked.

"You mean you don't like my house?" Pudding cried.

"What? Oh no! We love you're house, it's just that we're in the mood to go shopping right now. Do you want to come?" Ichigo invited her.

"I guess. Even though the mall is no fun." Pudding sighed and walked over with them.

_I feel bad for her. _Lettuce thought. _She's so young, so we share very little interests._ _If only she could understand..._

"So, where do you want to go first?" Ichigo asked. "I don't come here much anymore. With the whole job and fighting aliens and stuff."

"I know what you mean. Why don't we go get something to eat. I mean, it's almost lunchtime." Mint suggested.

"I guess." Ichigo shrugged. "Not like there's much else to do."

"Where do you want to eat?" Lettuce asked.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Let's just face it, there's nothing to do! If there was, we'd be out doing it! I'd rather be at work than stay here." Ichigo groaned.

"Ichigo's right guys. During the summer there's absolutely nothing to do! There's no school, so unless we can take another one of those cruise trips with Ryou, I doubt we're ever gonna find anything to do other than sit here and pick our noses!" Mint moaned.

"Well, we could go to McDonalds for a while, after that, we could just sit on a bench in the middle of the mall and wait for something to pop into our heads." Lettuce slapped on a crooked smile.

"You have any money?" Ichigo asked. "I left my wallet at home."

"Sure, but you have to pay me back." Mint added.

"I'll be sure to." Ichigo smiled.

So when they got to McDonalds, Ichigo and Lettuce ordered a Big Mac, Mint ordered a quarter pounder with cheese, Zakuro ordered a plain old one layered cheeseburger, and Pudding ordered a happy meal with chicken nuggets.

"I wonder if Kish and his creepy little buddies are gonna come and pick us up any time soon." Mint nibbled on her burger.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I kind of want them to attack. At least that'll give us something to do." Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"There's gotta be something to do!!! I'm sososososososo bored!" Lettuce cried.

After they finished eating, they decided to go to a gag store.

"Hey Ichigo, want some jelly beans?" Pudding held out a can of Jelly Bellies to Ichigo.

"Sure!" But as soon as she opened the can, a whole bunch of confetti came out. "Hey! Where's the candy?"

"I boughted that from here! Isn't it neato?" Pudding laughed.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Ichigo crossed her arms.

"Ichigo, we're in a gag store, you can't come here expecting not to be pranked." Mint tsk tsked.

"Hey Mint, do you know where I could put this puke?" Lettuce tapped on Mint's shoulder.

"Wha- aaaahhhh!" Mint screamed.

"Ha ha! It's only fake, silly!" Lettuce giggled.

"OH!" Mint put her hand over her heart.

"Ah ha! And _you _were expecting not to be pranked, huh, Mint?" Ichigo laughed.

"Hey, Zakuro?" Pudding yelled for her attention.

"What?" But as soon as she turned around Pudding reeled an authentic moving spider in front of her.

Zakuro screamed.

"It's only fake!" Pudding chuckled.

"Grrr!" Zakuro's face flushed out.

"Hey, guys, what'd ya wanna do now?" Lettuce asked, obviously a little less bored then before.

"Why don't we go to the 100 yin store and see if they have any cute little trinkets we could buy for cheap." Mint advised.

"Hm, sounds good to me!" Ichigo smiled.

AT THE 100 YIN STORE (12:40)

"So, what do you guys think of this little thing?" Mint held up a teensy little blushing kitten.

"Aww!" Lettuce squealed.

"How cute!" Ichigo blushed.

"Isn't it?" Mint squeaked.

"Oh yes it is! How much does it cost?" Lettuce asked.

"Only 60 yin! I'm so gonna buy it!" Mint stuck it in her little shopping bag. "I may start collecting cute little trinkets like these!"

"Hm, that is a good idea!" Ichigo nodded.

"You have really good taste!" Lettuce agreed.

"So, have ya'll found anything cool?" Ichigo asked Zakuro and Pudding.

"Not really. All I found was this little jar. I think it may come in handy." Zakuro held up a little jar with a heart on top.

"Neato! What is it?" Mint asked.

"It looks like a jar to hold sand in or something. It's pretty much too small to hold much else." Zakuro examined the small jar. "Wait a minute! Doesn't this look familiar?" She held it up for all of them to see.

"Wait a minute... that looks like a Mew Aqua!!!" Ichigo grabbed it. She stared at it for a little bit. "Wow! It is a new Mew Aqua! But that's impossible! We've already gotten all of the others!"

"Maybe there's more, then just five." Mint shrugged. "We'd better take it to Ryou. Maybe he'd know something about it."

It wasn't too long until they ran back into the café and with Ryou in the lab.

"No way! There's like, no way there could be a sixth one! We've already found all the Mew Aqua's!" Ryou did another scan on it.

"Maybe it's another one of Kish's tricks. Who knows." Lettuce shrugged.

"I know. Why don't we all pay Kish a little visit." Ichigo smiled sneakily.

"You've gotta be kidding me! We're not gonna pop up on one of our most hated enemies uninvited! That's unheard of! Besides, we have no clue where they're base is." Mint frowned. "You're just gonna have to wait until they come to us."

"I think Ichigo may be onto something. Kish seems to favor her. Maybe if she pays him a visit, he'll say something. If this is another one of they're tricks, he's bound to leave some sort of clue onto why or how." Ryou agreed.

"You think?" Lettuce asked unsurely.

"Yes, and if he doesn't have anything to do with it, he'll come straight out with the answer." He added.

"Or try and be mysteries about it. Come on Ryou, be practical. There's no way we're gonna go through with this!"

TWO HOURS LATER

"I can't believe we're actually going through with this!" Mint growled.

"Come on Mint, pick up the pace. We need to get there soon, or we'll never figure out what this thing is." Ichigo was running along side her understanding (not) friend.

"I can't believe you're not used to this kind of stuff by now! We've been doing this ever since the beginning of last year!" Lettuce chuckled. "I'd think you'd get used to chasing after aliens, solving mysteries, and risking life and limb for our country by now."

"I know, I'm just not used to hunting down our enemies, usually it's just the opposite." Mint said.

"I know you're not used to this, but we have to do it whether you like it or not, so I suggest you kick it into high gear and get you're butt up here!" Ichigo argued.

"Fine." Mint panted as she ran up toward the rest of the group.

"You sure are acting different lately, Mint." Zakuro told her.

"Yea. Must be the heat."

TWO MORE HOURS LATER

"We've been searching for two hours. I think we ought to split up." Mint wheezed.

"I think you're right Mint." Ichigo stopped. "Okay, Mint, you take the skies, Lettuce you take the seas, Pudding, you take the parks, and Zakuro, you and I will search all over the city, you get north and I get south."

"Right!" They all nodded and ran off.

"If I were an alien where would I hide?" Mint muttered as she flew around the sky. "Would I sit on a cloud, would I ride in my space ship..."

"Oh Mr. Kish sir! Mr. Kish!!!" Pudding swung around on the trees as she searched for the threesome.

"Kish, Tart, where are you? Midget? Pretty boy?" Ichigo yelled. _If calling them wont help, insults will!_

_Where are they? They can't be too hard to find. _Zakuro thought as she casually walked through Tokyo.

"Glug glug glug glug." Lettuce swam around under the water. _I'll never find them like this!!! There's gotta be an easier way!_

After thirty minutes, Mint saw a weird ship floating in the sky. _And bingo was his name-o!_

"Ichigo! Zakuro! Pudding! Where are you?" she called as she soared over Tokyo. Just then she saw a pink blob walking around by the mall. _AH HA!!!_

"Ichigo?" she tapped on the girl's shoulder, but when she turned around, she had a different face. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else." Mint apologized.

"If you're looking for another pink girl, two other girls came by looking for her. One had long black hair, and one with long green hair." The girl explained.

"Oh, thanks." Mint waved the girl off.

She took flight again and kept looking for the four other girls. _Pudding's probably still at the park, I might as well check there. _

When she got to the park she found the little monkey easily. She had her hand stuck in a jar grasping a nut.

"Pudding!" Mint flew down to her friend. "What are you doing?"

"The nut wont come out!" Pudding whined.

"I think that's a trap set out by someone, because it's glued to the cement." Mint's sweat dropped.

"But the nut looks so yummy! I wanna get it out!" she bleated.

"Come on, we can go to the store and get some fresh nuts after we find Ichigo and the others." Mint tugged Pudding's arm out of the jar.

Mint put the light Pudding on her back and flew into the sky. "Tell me if you think you see Zakuro, Ichigo, or Lettuce." Mint instructed her.

"Okay, but I though Lettuce is in the water." Pudding reminded her.

"No, she's back on land now. I heard from someone that she's looking for Ichigo." Mint righted her.

"Okay! Let's go find them!" Pudding kicked Mint's sides.

"You're gonna have to not do that." Mint narrowed her eyes.

"Where can they be?" Lettuce was walking around town looking for everyone. "I should find someone soon." Just then she decided to ask someone for help. She tapped on a young girl with dark purple hair.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"I was wondering, you didn't happen to see a fashion model with long black hair or a girl with short pink hair pass by you?" Lettuce asked.

"You mean Zakuro? Yea, she passed by here just a minute ago. She went that-a-way." The girl pointed toward the mall.

"Thank you so much!" Lettuce thanked the girl and ran the direction.

"Zakuro! Zakuro! Where are you?" she called out loud.

"Lettuce? Is that you?" she heard a voice scream from above her.

"Mint!" Lettuce looked above her.

"Hey there! I found Pudding with her hand stuck in a jar. So it was easy to find her." Mint giggled.

"No kidding?" Lettuce smiled.

"We're looking for the rest of the group. Do you have any idea where they are?" Mint asked.

"I think Zakuro is this way." Lettuce pointed the way she was headed.

"Oh, then I'll look for Ichigo. How about we meet at the tower as soon as we find them." Mint suggested.

"All right!" Lettuce agreed.

"Hey Lettuce, can you take Pudding with you? It's harder to fly around with her on my back." Mint solicited.

"Okay. Come on Pudding."

Pudding hopped off of Mint's back. "Okay! Let's go Lettuce!"

Mint floated around in the sky while she was looking for Ichigo. Once again she saw a little pink blob, this time at the beach.

"Ichigo! Is that you?" Mint yelled down to her.

"Mint???" Ichigo yelled up to her. "There you are! Have you found Lettuce and the others yet?"

"I've found Lettuce and Pudding, but not Zakuro. I sent Lettuce and Pudding to look for Zakuro. And one more thing, I think I found out where Kish's hideout is." Mint explained.

"Yea! Nice once Mint!" Ichigo cheered.

"So, I told Lettuce to meet me at the tower when she found Zakuro, so that's where we're headed." Mint gestured for Ichigo to ride on her back. She got on. "How much do you weigh?!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" Ichigo squinted.

"Lettuce, I'm tired. Can we go home?" Pudding sniveled.

"We have to find Zakuro, if we don't we'll never see her again!" Lettuce pushed her on.

"I doubt that you guys." They heard a low pitched voice say.

"Zakuro!" They chimed.

"Hey. You're looking for me?" Zakuro asked.

"Yea! We finally found you!" Pudding hugged her. "Now can I go to bed?"

"No! Now we have to go the tower to get Ichigo and Mint." Lettuce laughed. "L-lets go."

Once they got to the tower they found Mint and Ichigo picking their fingernails waiting for them. "Finally! We've been waiting for you for over five minutes now!" Mint crossed her arms.

"Wow, five whole minutes!" Lettuce rolled her eyes.

"For now, Mint says she found Kish's hideout. If she's right, we may be onto something." Ichigo illuminated.

"Wow! Great work Mint!" Lettuce congratulated her.

"Thanks! We just have to figure out a way to fly." Mint giggled nervously.

"Oh jeez. I don't think you can fly all of us up there!" Ichigo sighed.

"NO, you were hard enough!" Mint joked.

"Hey! Mint!" Ichigo's face turned red.

"Maybe Ryou'll have an idea. He always knows what to do. He was the one who came up with this plan in the first place." Lettuce advised.

"Whatever." Ichigo shook her head.

"Hm, we do have a few sets of jet packs." Ryou shrugged.

"Yea! I've always wanted to try out a jet pack!" Pudding cheered.

"Um, right. For now, you'll just use them to get up to the ship." Ryou explained.

"All right." Pudding sighed.

"So, are we gonna go now?" Mint asked.

"Um, whatever. I'm ready. Now hand over those jet packs, Ryou!" Ichigo held her hand out in front of her.

"Just be careful. If those jet packs were to become unstable or run out of gas, you could die. Promise you'll be careful." Ryou ordered us.

"Okay, we will." Lettuce assured him.

"Okay, then we're all ready." Ryou handed them their jet packs and waved them off.

They decided to start at the spot that Mint thought she spotted the ship.

"Three, two, one, blast off!" Mint pressed the button on her jet pack and blasted into the sky.

"I think I saw it this way!" Mint pointed.

"You'd better be right." Ichigo squinted.

After about thirty minutes, they finally found the ship.

"Dang! I'm gonna run out of gas soon!" Ichigo rapped on her gas meter.

"No kidding." Mint sighed. "And it's been like, an hour since we lifted off. Wait, what's that?" she squinted.

"Oh! Oh! It's a ship! Can we go visit it?!" Pudding asked.

"Of course!!! That's obviously Kish's ship! Who else would have a floating boomerang shaped ship with a tail?" Mint asked.

"My mom." Pudding smiled.

"You're mom has a floating boomerang shaped ship with a tail?"

"No, but she would if she was an aliem!" Pudding giggled.

"Argh!" Mint slapped her forehead.

"Let's just get in there before out jet packs wear out." Lettuce implied.

"Oh, yea." They all chimed.

"Ribbon Zakuro Pure!" Zakuro used her powers to bust a door through the alien's ship.

"Nice work Zakuro!" Mint laughed as she walked through the door.

"What was that? Tart, go check that out." Kish ordered Tart.

"Whatever." Tart got up from where he was sitting and walked over to the hole in the ship.

"You!!!" she pointed at Ichigo. "What are you doing here?!"

"Calm down! We come in peace!" Mint assured her.

"Come on! You're our worst enemies, how are we supposed to believe that 'you come in peace'?" Tart crossed his arms.

"We need to know what you know about this bottle." Zakuro held up the new Mew Aqua.

"What? Is that a Mew Aqua?!" Tart's eyes were opened wide with amazement.

"Yes, we want to know it this is another one of you're cruddy tricks." Ichigo humphed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he frowned.

"Is this something you've created?" Ichigo squinted.

"Umm, I don't think so. I'll have to ask Kish and Pie. I'll be right back." Tart kept his eyes on them as he walked into the control room.

"Tart! What is this?" Pie asked.

"They say they come in peace. Should I kill them?"

"No, don't kill them. I'm sure we can work things out." Kish stopped her.

"Fine." Tart crossed his arms.

"What do you want, and make it fast." Pie asked.

"We want to know what you know about this bottle." Zakuro explained again.

"Oh? And what might that bottle be?" Kish asked.

"Another Mew Aqua, or at least, that's what is seems like." Mint said gravely.

"Oh? Let me see that." Kish reached out for it.

Zakuro snatched it away. "Not a chance!"

Kish grabbed hold of it. "If it's real, it'll do something." And he smashed the bottle.

"No!" Mint ran for the Aqua.

Kish took it and smashed it in between his fingers.

"Mint!" Just then there was a huge white explosion.

When everything cleared up, they saw that there was a new girl on the floor. She had long blonde hair, green eyes, black tiger stripes, and tiger ears and a tiger tail.

"Who's she?" Mint asked.

"I dunno, Mint." Ichigo stared at the girl.

"Mint? I'm not Mint, I'm Kish! What, are you blind or something?" Mint asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me. Stop joking around." Lettuce giggled.

All of the sudden Mint looked down. "I can't see my feet!!!" she squealed.

"Aaaahhh! It's my clone!" Kish squeaked.

"Oh, so you're both in on this." Ichigo raised her eyebrows.

"Um, no! Because I see my clone too!" Mint stared at Kish.

"Ugh. Where am I?" the girl on the floor asked.

"What?" Lettuce looked down.

"Oh! She lives! Oh dude!" Ichigo knelt down beside the girl.

"You smashed the Mew Aqua!" the girl stood up.

"What do you mean?" Kish asked.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"My name's Ichigo. I'm the leader of the Tokyo Mew Mew." Ichigo shook the girl's hand. "This is Mint, Zakuro, Pudding, and Lettuce. What's you're name?"

"I don't have a name. What will you name me?" the girl asked.

"Oh! Are you an orphan?" Ichigo asked with a concerned voice.

"No, well, not really. I was created, not born." The girl explained.

"Oh! Um, you're really kawaii, so I'll name you Kawaii-sama. Do you like that name?" Ichigo widened her eyes.

"Yea! I love that name! Thank you Ichigo!" Kawaii-sama beamed.

"Uh, guys! Mind explaining what's going on here?" Mint asked.

"Oh, I have something tragic to tell you. I'm afraid you're friends have had their brains switched." Kawaii-sama explained.

"What???" Kish squeaked.

"Oh my god! Does that mean Mint is Kish and Kish is Mint???" Pudding asked. "Wha!"

"Yes. I'm afraid I don't know how to change them back." She apologized.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'M A BOY!!!" Mint screamed.

"No, you're a he/ she." Kish laughed.

"I wouldn't be talking, pretty boy." Mint squinted. "I'm my sword enemy!"

"No kidding." Zakuro shook her head.

"You said you don't know how to fix this???" Kish asked.

"Yes, I'm very sorry. All I know is I sense something, like a spark, between Ichigo and Kish." Kawaii-sama laughed.

"Oh, yes it is true!" Kish crossed his arms.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!! No it's not!" Ichigo screamed. "My boyfriend is Masaya!!!"

"Masaya, huh? I may have to go after him." Kish smiled evilly.

"Oh no you didn't!" Ichigo grabbed Mint's leg and pulled. [A/N: Okay, this is confusing, but, Kish and Mint switched places, but Kish is in Mint's body, and so if Ichigo grabs Mint's leg while Kish is in Mint's body, it's still technically her leg. Get it? Got it? Good.]

AT MINT'S HOUSE

"If only..." Kish sighed. "I can't believe I'm hanging out at Mint's house just because I'm in her body."

"It's not JUST because you're in her body. Oookay, yea, it is JUST because you're in her body, but if you didn't come back, you'd have to spend the night at one of our houses, and that's not gonna happen." Ichigo crossed her arms.

"You know, I wouldn't mind some of that." Kish smiled sneakily.

"You're such a perv!" Mint growled. "And if my maid tells you that my mom told you to get in the bath, say no, I don't wanna."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why??? You know perfectly well why!!!" she screeched.

"Can't we just pretend like nothing happened?" Lettuce asked.

"How can you be so dense? Can't you see that we're having girl talk with one of our worst enemies???" Ichigo stared at Mint.

"Well, yea, but, okay, it is a little bit creepy, but it is really Mint." Lettuce giggled.

"Yea, but there's just one problem with that, Kish's kissed me before." Ichigo blushed.

Kish blushed. "And you still wont go out with me."

"PERVERT!!!" Ichigo snarled.

"Wait a minute, why are we hanging out with Kish anyway?" Pudding asked.

"Because he's gonna destroy my body and everything around it if we don't glue our eyes to him." Mint explained. "I'm not gonna let my parents die and or creep out all on his accord."

"I know what you mean, but you also have to deal with Tart and Pie, just as he has to deal with


End file.
